celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tama 92
'This is my talk page (no, really ?). Don't hesitate to ask anything about the wiki. I'm not an expert but I can still help if you need something that I can do (as the administrator). Thanks :) Tama_92 10:00, May 25, 2012 (UTC)' Hello Hey~ I just saw your message lol Thanks. Actually I'll just contribute randomly so don't expect much. Marine maiden 11:44, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Help to delete category Tama, I mistakenly create a category of Quest List, can you please help to delete? I don't know how -.- Thanks. Marine maiden 09:39, May 25, 2012 (UTC) : Done. Tama_92 09:57, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Avoiding Scammers and such.... Hi, this is ProVince, Heidan from game, I recommend that we protect the Materials page sooner or later because soon enough someone will scam these and ruin all the information written on the page. All the editors who've been helping out can be admin. I know this is not much description but I feel like someone for surely will do this. ProVince : Please use 4 tildes to sign your messages :) : As for the protection, I'm not against but I'd rather let it open for now, no harm has been done until now (some bad people may come soon or later) and we can revert to an old version if the page is scammed. I'll not do anything for now and leave the protection active. (Put a note on the top, not as a comment.) tama_92 | talk 11:16, May 31, 2012 (UTC) /*suggestion*/ We're already admin Province, you can just add those that you know working on it as Admin (or is it not do-able?) But I do agree we gotta lock the Material and Quest List page. Cleaning up the mess would be very tedious later -3- Though I say so, I dunno how the locking things work in wiki *stare at Tama* Marine maiden 09:08, May 31, 2012 (UTC) : There's a protect or lock function that you can use. And only the members of the bureaucrat group can add admin (I'm the only one now). There's already some little cleaning to do, not much work, check the monsters name for example (saw a 'Morish' somewhere for 'Morissus') : Thanks for your work tama_92 | talk 11:19, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :: Noted. :: I'll fix the names too. Sorry, sometimes I just can't recall the monster name while I was translating. I haven't been in game ever since too ^^;; Marine maiden 12:16, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Templates You should really think about making Templates for the Monster & Location Pages (quest pages as well). This way there are consistent sections on various pages. Eru Kami 15:45, June 6, 2012 (UTC) : You're right, I just forgot that there was such a thing :p tama_92 | talk 15:46, June 6, 2012 (UTC) : Done. Thanks for the suggestion :) tama_92 | talk 15:58, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Cool. On a side note (that could possibly relate), do we want blank maps of locations on the wiki? When I say blank maps, I mean no player location, quest item markers, or monster markers (possibly no NPCs as well). Eru Kami 17:58, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::If you can do it, you're welcome to do so. It's not mandatory, but it can be nice to have a map, although I personally don't use it a lot (but we can show where some monsters are, Keratus, Blasmund etc...) tama_92 | talk 18:01, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Monsters Hi, This is ProVince What are the basic information needed for a monster? Is it in this form? Description Location Statistics Attacks Drops Just making sure that I do a right thing.(And also to get a badge) ProVince 05:30, June 10, 2012 (UTC) : Yup it's like that, I'm doing a template to help editors but it's not working well ... you can see Morissus for an example of the new template, or Gripper for the old template ... anyway, I'll edit after you if needed ;) tama_92 | talk 11:45, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Quest Key Items Do we need a separate page listing all key items and the description or should we just combine them on a page listing all the recovery and offensive items? Marine maiden 13:58, June 11, 2012 (UTC) : I'd put the key items in a section with the other items (recovery & offensive items). Another page is fine too. tama_92 | talk 14:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) What do you think? (I really NEED an opinion) I added the Achievements feature and changed some of the picture, some are not yet perfect, I'm trying my best to get those pictures in the center. And also, I added a Trivia section in some Monsters and Locations category, because there's something related in them in real life. Always here (Except on weekdays due to School) ProVince 02:31, June 12, 2012 (UTC) : It's great, I'll think about adding Trivia section in the templates. Thanks ;) tama_92 | talk 10:03, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Official Celes Arca English link Did you removed theEnglish official Celes Arca site link in the homepage? Or someone else did? Or any reason why it should't be there? *confused* Marine maiden 03:17, July 1, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm, I reverted a modification I made, it was lost when I did it. You can put it back tama_92 | talk 11:46, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: Sorry I forgot yesterday ^^; ::: Marine maiden 01:34, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::: No problem :) tama_92 | talk 11:01, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi I was hoping seeing you when i was in eg, but i think ill have better chance here..lol Ps: dans quel arrondissement vis-tu?, je suis pour l'instant dans le 13°.. --The Zangdar 14:30, July 1, 2012 (UTC) : Yay, another French ! :D : "In eg" ? In-game ? I'm online in the evening (around 11 pm here), or during the week-ends, you can find me wandering around, my favourite places are Merida Village and Ripple beach. : Don't forget to use 4 tildes ("~") to sign your messages. Thanks ;) done, never edit on wiki so far, ill.learn lol : J'habite aussi à Paris, mais en banlieue. Je passe dans le 13ème pour aller à l'école. tama_92 | talk 14:14, July 1, 2012 (UTC) about the screenshots copyright What is the licence I have to choose to be conform, for now I'd just put I don't know. Thx--The Zangdar 11:20, July 3, 2012 (UTC) : The creators of the game say that all the images belong to them. When you take a screenshot, a bar is added automatically with © ASOBIMO ..., just make sure it is present and that should be ok :) tama_92 | talk 11:32, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :: nice when.ill have finish remaking all available staffs, ill start on monsters pages. But it will need deferrals edit to complete. The Zangdar 13:48, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate Dunno what happened, but a second Floater Eye page was created after I made an edit. The one with the lowercase "e" in "eye" is the correct one, but the one with the uppercase "e" in "Eye" is the old one. Eru Kami 18:35, July 3, 2012 (UTC) : Fixed. Thanks for reporting. tama_92 | talk 18:47, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Android main page of the wiki I forgot to ask b4 since I'm always using full site mode now, but a friend remind it to me. When you load the wiki via a phone, you see only the main column of the main page, so theres us no link to the categories. The only way to find smtg is using the search. So can.you add a sort if table of content plz. The Zangdar 00:14, July 8, 2012 (UTC) : There's a "full site" link at the bottom of the page. We are discussing with Marine Maiden about a sidebar or a new layout to make navigation easier ; you can throw ideas if you have some. In the meantime, I moved the "Featured articles" to the left column, so it should be visible on mobile version. tama_92 | talk 12:38, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Nice its working, thx The Zangdar 16:19, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Can we get your input? Tama, there is currently a disagreement between me and ProVince about the name to be used for the mini-boss Ant monster in Tower in Ordina. If you could weigh in your thoughts on this discussion, I would much appreciate it. Thanks, Eru Kami 02:34, July 11, 2012 (UTC) HELLO~ Heyy Tama! Thank for your welcoming messages! :D Thank you for creating a Celes wiki, it's INCREDIBLY helpful. I'll do my best to contribute to this guide! AoiPanduH 23:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Aoi 04:38, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Classes & Skill Cores Hey Tama, I came across this page online: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/667762-online-rpg-celes-arca/62708530 And I was wondering, if I give credits to the people who submitted this info, could I make this an article here on the Celes Arca Wiki? I think it'd be useful for players just starting to play Celes Arca and could help them decide which class they'd want to pick. Plus, along with the listed skill sets for each class, it'd also be useful for players to choose their own skills wisely. Just a thought :), thanks Tama! AoiPanduH 23:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Aoi 04:54 July 17, 2012 (UTC)